


Bass Down Low

by EroticPeacock (TheLilyoftheValley)



Series: Ratchet and Clank Sin [2]
Category: Ratchet and Clank
Genre: A self-insert fic??, F/M, happy Sinday everbody, this exists now soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyoftheValley/pseuds/EroticPeacock
Summary: NSFW. FemaleReaderxLawrence. With your heat beginning to bother you, you head to the closest available "friend-with-benefits."





	Bass Down Low

The author is still trying to figure out how pseuds work: 7/28/2019. Main pseud: TheLilyoftheValley.

* * *

 

_(I have no idea what came over me but this now exists, so... I feel like Insomniac never thought this character would get any smut but here it is! Ah well, I figure I shouldn't hold back [except in some cases] when it comes to smut? I can't really get practice with it if I don't write it._

_Anywho, here is a smutfic with a female reader. If this isn't your taste, then I'm not forcing you to read. You can click off, and it won't do any harm. For the two of you who have this taste... hope you enjoy? lmao)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank or any of its characters. And if you want to know my inspo for this fic (because of course you might want to know what caused this craziness), let it be known that 'I like my beats fast and my-**

Bass Down Low

As my breath caught tight in my throat, my body squirmed underneath his touch.

He was, to put it in a very simple understatement, a master with his fingers.

A needy whine came from me as I stretched my back against him, bucking under his restraining arms. One hand cradled my breast, his thumb close to where my heart pounded. His other hand worked the area between my legs.

The rhythm his fingers ran at was too much and not enough.

“Do you regret asking me to tend to your needs?”

His right thumb stroked my clit, picking up the pace. A raspy breath tore from my throat as I whined out a little, “ _No_.”

Even though he wasn’t one to express it, I could feel his arrogance. He knew he had me, almost quite literally, in the palms of his hands.

“Perhaps you should.”

I jolted as his thumb quickened and his other two fingers sank into the wet area between my thighs. Pressure began to build under his fingers, and I shook as my climax showed signs of coming.

“S-s-so cl-cl-close- oh please-“

His fingers halted just before I reached my climax, and I bit my lip to hold back the scream. Another whine, one of frustration, echoed throughout the small closet we were in.

A hum of interest came from him as his other hand thumbed the nipple on my breast. Soft, squishy flesh pressed against the smooth, lubricated metal, and shudders wracked me as he gently fingered the little nipple.

I leaned back further, putting more of my weight against the crook of his left shoulder. His metal didn’t feel cold anymore.

One finger, deep inside me, slowly pulled out. Before it could fully leave, it thrusted back in, and the sudden movement pushed my eyes to the top of their sockets. It pulled out, then pushed back in-

In-

Out-

In-

 _Out_ …

“Please, oh fuck please-“

His interest peaked, and for a moment he seemed to think over how he wanted to respond. A second later, and-

“No. I believe you will need to, as you squishies say, ‘ _beg for it_.’”

Through the haze of lust, I didn’t know if I was really up for it.

Then his thumb rolled up my slit and pushed back up against my clit as his finger thrusted back in.

I was suddenly up for it.

“Oh god- ok, ok- Please finish me off. I don’t know how much- _moRE-_ I can take it.”

A little _hmph_ came from him. “Of course, you can take it. I could leave you here without an orgasm and there would be nothing you could do.”

His other finger joined in, and my walls stretched as two fingers reached for my core. The hand covering my breast furiously stroked the nipple, and I moaned as I sank against him.

“Please- please finish me off- oh please don’t leave-“

Pressure built back up again, though this time, it was building at a pace that would cripple me if he stopped. It was coming fast and my body craved it more than anything else.

“I’m sorry, but I do believe that when begging, you should refer to me by a proper title of etiquette. I hold much power over you, and it would be an _utter shame_ …”

His rhythm slowed slightly, and the scream ripped from my throat before I could try to stifle it.

“PLEASE OH GOD **_PLEASE_**!”

My head lolled back as I heaved in air. I was right on the line, so close to the edge yet with barely enough push to get over it. My legs could barely support my weight, and my entire body shook with need as I stared into his blue optics.

“’Please-‘ who?” he murmured.

“Pl-pl-pl-please s-s-s-s-sir?”

The rhythm slowed-

“Hm. I quite like that.”

I nearly screamed as the pace rocketed up in speed. Pressure built, built, built-

My body seized and my eyes rolled upward as the raspy, whiney moan left my mouth. My walls clasped tightly around his fingers before loosening, wetness pooling into the palm of his hand. After a moment, I sighed with relief as the pressure loosened and strength returned to my limbs.

His fingers slipped out, and my tender clit disappeared back under my folds as his thumb left the area. I stood and watched as he lifted his other hand towards one of the closet shelves for a hand towel, delicately grabbing the clean cloth.

The stress that had been plaguing me earlier drained out of me. “Thanks for the help Lawrence. I’m really glad you were up for it.”

He looked at me, his head bobbing up and down in a strict nod. “Of course.” The towel moved up and down each finger, wiping away the evidence of where they had been. “I _am_ obligated to serve you as well as the Doctor in whatever you need. And I did quite enjoy serving you. There wasn’t anything I objected to.”

Warmth filled my chest and a smile grew on my lips. I kept my eyes on him as I shuffled back into my clothes.

He finished cleaning his fingers and stepped toward the door. As he lifted up the bucket of cleaning supplies, he looked back at me. “I trust your heat will not bother you for the rest of the afternoon?”

I stuffed a leg back into my pants. “It shouldn’t, though by the end of the afternoon I’ll be tense and hot again.”

If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear he smirked at me.

“If you are in any need of further assistance,” he said as he opened the door, “ _then I trust you know where to come_.”

He shut the door softly behind him, and in less than a minute I knew I’d definitely be hot again before mid-afternoon.

* * *

  _So yeah. A Lawrence smutfic. This exists now..._

_Hope the peeps who read it enjoyed it! With every smut fic I finish, about twenty other ideas come so hopefully I'll get to writing more soon. I can't make any promises on what smutfic will come next, but I'll see where the mood takes me. For now, I'm off, and I'll see you guys in the next story! :)_

_XD_

* * *

 

Moved to the NSFW pseud bc I wanted to try out a new nickname (reasons for why in the "A Private Birthday Party" story). If anyone does see why I reuploaded one of my stories... I'm mainly an FFnet user so Ao3's pseuds are weird to me. Still figuring things out and such. But ye, this is cross-posted on FFnet under "TheLilyoftheValley", so if you see it there it's still me. 


End file.
